


How it began

by Minipyopyo



Series: Hwangmini fluff hours [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Im trying to keep Hwangmini alive, Insecurities, Kissing and hugging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Yunseong wanted to confess to Minhee but he was afraid of getting rejected by the younger but all he needed was a push from his good friend Donghyun to finally get the courage to tell Minhee how he feels.A prequel to my first Hwangmini fic “never let you go”.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Series: Hwangmini fluff hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	How it began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my first Hwangmini fic “never let you go “ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279254 I just wanted to show exactly how Yunseong asked Minhee out anyways hope you guys enjoy :)

“We don’t even know if he likes guys what if he gets angry at me or something”?

“He won’t Yunseong Hyung I can see the way that boy looks at you I’m willing to bet my life that he has feelings for you too”.

Yunseong glared at the younger as if he thought he was being lied too. He felt like Donghyun was just joking around with him, there’s no way that someone as kind and beautiful as Minhee would ever like someone as plain and boring as him right? At least that’s what Yunseong thought. He remembered when he first saw Minhee at the produce auditions with the rest of his company and he immediately fell in love. To him he was just gorgeous, with his beautiful freckles that reminded him of the stars in the night sky to his adorable nose that he just wanted to kiss. Yunseong was whipped but he had no idea how to tell Minhee how he feels in fear of being rejected. 

“But what if he doesn’t”? Yunseong questioned while leaning his back against the wall of the practice room “I’m scared that once I tell him how I feel, he won’t want to be near me anymore I’d rather just keep my feelings to myself I can’t risk losing him”.

Donghyun leaned his head against his shoulder “I’m sorry you feel that way hyung but I can tell you for sure that Minhee would never do that to you”.

Yunseong raised his eyebrow at the younger “what makes you say that”?

“Because anyone with half a brain can see that he’s absolutely whipped for you...Hyung yesterday he literally went out at 8 pm just to buy you your favorite ice cream because Minseo Hyung told him you were feeling homesick”

Yunseong smiled fondly at the memory. He remembered how a worried Minhee suddenly burst into his room with a carton of mint choco ice cream and demanded to cuddle with Yunseong until he felt better, not that Yunseong minded of course he loved having the younger all snuggled up against him and would gladly do it over and over again.

Donghyun waved his hands over Yunseongs face to get his attention “instead of standing here and smiling like a complete dumbass why don’t you tell Minhee Hyung how you feel...even if by some chance he doesn’t return your feelings, I doubt that he’ll want to stop being your friend”.

“You can’t keep bottling up your feelings Hyung that’s not fair to you”.

“God Donghyunie I hate it when you’re right” Yunseong sighed while walking towards the exit, “I’ll be right back but if you hear crying and screaming he either accepted my feelings or rejected me”.

“Whatever just go get your man Hyung”!

****

Yunseong walked all over the building in search of Minhee but has had no luck locating him. He walked up and down three flights of stairs and almost passed out. He was about to give up taking this as a sign from god to not confess to Minhee.

“Yunseong Hyung are you looking for something”? He heard a sweet voice calling out to him interrupting him from his thoughts.

Yunseong lifted his gaze from the floor to the familiar voice. Minhee was right in front of him with his usual white pullover and training pants that the company has them wear, it’s simple but to him Minhee looks stunning.

“You look out of breath did you just come back from practicing”? Minhee questioned while tilting his head to the side and Yunseong swears that it’s the most adorable sight he has ever witnessed.

“I’m fine I was actually looking for you Mini” Yunseong said while taking a step closer to Minhee “there’s something I need to tell you but I don’t know how you’ll feel after I tell you this”.

Minhee looked at Yunseong with a confused expression on his face “you’re scaring me hyung what is it”?

Yunseong gave the younger a soft smile “it’s nothing bad don’t worry” he took a deep breath” the thing is I have feelings for you Minhee when I first saw you at the auditions I fell head over heels for you as cheesy as it sounds it was like love at first sight and all I wanted was to get to know you better.

Yunseong grabbed Minhees hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze “and once I got to know you I found out how kind and precious you are...I love how you always go out of your way to make others happy and the way your face lights up whenever you see something you think is cute and how you adorably laugh at anything even if it’s not even close to funny” he leaned over to press his forehead against Minhees “Minhee I’m in love with you”.

Yunseong felt something wet against his cheek and looked up to see Minhee crying. He quickly wiped his tears away with this thumbs.

“Oh no baby please don’t cry” Yunseong said while continuing to wipe his tears away “you don’t have to return my feelings but please don’t ignore me after this I can’t stand the idea of losing you”.

Minhee then threw his arms over Yunseongs neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Yunseong was shocked not expecting this reaction but returned Minhees sweet hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“You’re an idiot Yunseong hyung” Minhee sniffled “ I love you too and I’ve been wanting to confess but I was too scared I didn’t know if you felt the same way but Wonjin Hyung kept encouraging me to tell you my feelings but I was too much of a coward to say anything”.

“You lo-love me”? Yunseong stuttered out while unwrapping himself from the hug “you’re not joking right”?

“Oh god Yunseong hyung you really are an idiot of course I love you” Minhee said while laughing “you know I don’t go out at night to buy ice cream for just anyone”.

Yunseong suddenly wrapped his arms around Minhees waist and spun him around in happiness while Minhee begged Yunseong to put him down while giggling, but Yunseong was happy he for sure thought that he would be rejected but here he is with the love of his life giggling in his arms. Yunseong couldn’t be happier.

“Well then Minhee would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my boyfriend”? Yunseong asked while landing a quick peck on Minhees nose.

Minhee nodded and buried his face Yunseongs neck “I thought you’d never ask hyung”.

Yunseong lifted Minhees face with his fingers to face him. He glanced down at his lips and looked up to meet Minhees eyes.

“Can I”?

Minhee giggled and nodded “of course you don’t have ask you know”.

That’s all Yunseong needed to hear. He leaned over to close the gap between their lips. He started with experimental pecks before bringing him into an actual long kiss. Their lips moved lazily against each other's lips, wanting to enjoy every second of the kiss.

Yunseong pulled back and pressed a kiss on Minhees forehead “as much as I would love to continue this why don’t we go back to my dorm and have a cuddle session”?

Minhee perked up once heard the word “cuddle”. He grabbed Yunseongs hand in his and dragged him on the way to his room “what are we waiting for then let’s go”!

Yunseong laughed and let himself get dragged by the younger. He swears he feels himself falling harder for Minhee.

As if that were even possible

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Hwangmini isn’t dead
> 
> I wonder what my next Hwangmini fic is going to be about...I was thinking angst but I kinda like writing fluff??


End file.
